


oh my darling, loving me so cruel

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: the tragedy of anidala: a brief relationship study [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Not Anakin Friendly, Obsessive thoughts, POV Second Person, The Unhealthy Dynamic of Anidala from the Mind of Anakin Skywalker, Unhealthy Relationships, attachment does not equal love, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: She's mine, you think. All mine.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: the tragedy of anidala: a brief relationship study [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	oh my darling, loving me so cruel

**Author's Note:**

> anidala is a good ship! but the canon portrayal of it isn't healthy and i wanted to express that. anakin's thoughts are supposed to make you uncomfortable because the way he thinks is uncomfortable and creepy

As your vows are finished, as you take her hand in yours, your heart is bursting. She's mine, you think. My angel.

It's the happiest moment of your life.

(It's the start of a slippery slope to the end.)

To be bound in matrimony to the only woman you've ever loved, the most beautiful woman in the world—what better life can there be than this?

[Write a story about how much you love her.]

To put your love into words, it's immeasurable. The way you feel for her is the most important thing to you. She is the stars, the space, the galaxy contained in her hands. You love her past the known boundaries of the galaxy, love her with everything that you are, because she is _yours_ , all yours. She's _your_ wife, the love of _your_ life, and what could be more important than that? What could compare to this love you share, the love you hold for her? 

Mine, you think. My wife, my angel, my love of my life.

(How selfish, to call her all yours.)

Isn’t it natural, to love and to love and to love? Is it not human nature to wish your love safe from all harm, to keep your love intact, with no threats to it? She is everything, your everything, and to let go would destroy you. She's yours; why would you let go of what's yours? 

(How attached you are.)

Mine, you think. Only mine. 

(How _possessive_ you are.)

To think what was yours could betray you, could disagree with you, when all you wanted was to be _happy_ with her, a good life with the woman spun out of stars and space that was your wife. How could she do such a thing? How could she betray you? You were doing this for _her_ , for _your_ wife, _your_ love. For that which was yours to betray you is unacceptable, heresy. How could she go against you? She's _yours_ ; she doesn't get the right to betray you, not when she belongs to you and you alone. 

If you can't have her, no one can. She doesn't get the privilege of loving someone other than you, of belonging to someone other than you. She is _yours_ , and will stay that way, no matter what you must do to keep it that way. 

She belongs to _you_.

(How despicable you are.)


End file.
